


We'll Talk About This Later

by MurderRose



Series: Corona Drabbles [12]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Missing Your Ex, Multi, Oh what big hands you have Cheol, Related to 'The things we do for that boy', Wink wink nudge nudge, garden, the Ex - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:55:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23397373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurderRose/pseuds/MurderRose
Summary: “And his hands?”“Oh God his hands”
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Im Nayeon, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Past Jihancheol
Series: Corona Drabbles [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674001
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	We'll Talk About This Later

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The things we do for that boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23282167) by [MurderRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurderRose/pseuds/MurderRose). 



> I don't know?
> 
> Rose attempts dirty talk basically. 
> 
> Characters are not mine, this is fiction.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Is it stupid that I still feel ridiculously jealous?” Joshua asked from his sprawl on the picnic blanket.

“Jealous of?” Jeonghan asked as he piled cheese on crackers and handed some over.

“Thanks, um-” Joshua took a bite, “oof this is good. Of Nayeon. I mean, I know I should either be pissed or just not bothered at this stage, but I’m kinda jealous. Is that normal?”

Swallowing his mouthful of wine, Jeonghan hummed, “Well, all reactions are relative so I’m sure it’s not abnormal, but I mean… why be jealous?”

“Just, I don’t know, I suppose I’m jealous of how she’s gonna be spoiled, like how he spoiled us. He’s gonna cook for her. That chicken dish with the peppers, I loved that dish, he’d make it on my birthday and when I had my reviews, and before I went home” Joshua turned his head to look at Jeonghan, “I suppose I still miss him, and I miss his treats and being spoiled, and I mean, she’s got all that now right? So I'm jealous of that?”

Jeonghan handed him another cheese piled cracker. “I understand. I miss how he’d say hello in the morning, and how he’d make me tea before I even asked, or how he’d send the kids to me and then kiss me after, tell me how good I was. I don’t think we’ll ever properly stop missing him?”

“I miss how he kissed” Joshua closed his eyes, “happy and excited, like a puppy, and the taste-”

“Of cherries? Oh my God, did he ever not taste like cherries?” Jeonghan laughed and Joshua shook his head.

“I asked him once, why cherries, and he said that it was the only chewing gum he could find before he confessed to us, and he didn’t want to put us off,” Joshua smiled. 

“And his hands?”

“Oh God his hands”

  
  
  


“Ok, I’m jealous of her now Shua,” Jeonghan admitted after a few minutes and Joshua burst out laughing. “I’m serious, I just had a momentary out of body experience, and now I am really jealous.”

“I hope she appreciates them” Joshua managed between fits of giggles.

“I doubt it,” Jeonghan poured them both some more wine, handing Joshua’s glass over to him, “do women appreciate big hands the same way?”

“Probably, I mean, outside of the bedroom, hands on your waist,”

“Hips”

“Arse”

“Neck, you know, not in a kinky way, just for reassurance, you know what I mean, you do it too” Jeonghan rambled and Joshua reached out to pet his knee.

“I know I know, but in a kinky way too”

“Sure sure” Jeonghan blushed and Joshua smirked.

“And his voice, Jeonghannie, are you jealous of her for that? The way it went all deep and strong when you pushed too hard? Hm? What about the magic words hm?”

Jeonghan was beet red, “yes, jealous of that”

“What were the magic words Hannie?” Joshua’s own voice took on a slightly deeper tone and Jeonghan’s head snapped up.

“We’ll talk about this later” he whispered and Joshua was stroking his knee now.

“Wonder if he’s the same with her?”

Joshua would have to wait to find out what Jeonghan thought, because Soonyoung tapped them both on their shoulders.  
“Hyungs. I don’t want to know, but stop? You’re making us uncomfortable, and this was supposed to be a group picnic, well those of us still left here”

They snapped back to reality, and Joshua sat up, curling around Jeonghan slightly. “Sorry sorry, as you were”

Jeonghan leaned heavily back into him, whispering quietly, “we’ll talk about this later?” as he willed his face to cool down. Joshua snickered into his shoulder, nodding. They would.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Let me know what you thought in the comments below!
> 
> Rose x
> 
> [Come talk to me on Twitter](https://twitter.com/RoseEnDiamant)


End file.
